cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United for Orange
= Charter = Preamble In recognition that both the LUE and the Orange Defense Network (ODN) are committed to the continued prosperity and development of their respective member nations, we, the assembled members of both alliances resolve to enter into this agreement between our two alliances in the belief that it will provide increased safety and prosperity for each of our organizations. We further acknowledge the inherent secksiness of United For Orange (UFO). Basic Terms of the Pact The UFO shall be effective and established immediately and forward until either side terminates UFO or either side participates, or has member nations participate, in military action against member nations of the other alliance. If either alliance intends to terminate UFO they shall inform the alternate side at least five days before carrying out any activity against the previous partnered alliance unless the reason for termination is overt military action from the counter signed alliance. Governance The pact shall be governed by the UFO Board of Directors. The Board of Directors shall be charged with oversight and administration of the infrastructure established by the UFO. Each alliance shall have equal representation to the Board of Directors at all times. Section 1: Facilities UFO shall establish a new and secure forum. Four (4) Forum Administrators shall be identified. Administration of the UFO forum shall be undertaken by equal members from each alliance. Forum Administration positions shall be lifetime appointment and subject to the approval of both alliances. In the event an Administrator is not on the Board of Directors, that Administrator will refrain from comment on any issues under Board Consideration. The UFO forums shall have areas open to all nations covered by this agreement. The Board of Directors should conduct as much business as possible in the view of the general membership, including but not limited to all final votes on any resolutions. The Board of Directors, as well as the individual department Directors shall reserve the right to create secure forums as needed. Section 2: Board of Directors Each alliance shall determine, by independent measures, the individual representatives to the Board of Directors. Each Director shall remain on the board for a term not to exceed six (6) weeks. Each alliance may decide internally if multiple or consecutive terms will be allowed. The Board of Directors shall be made of two Directors for each department of UFO. Section 3: Petition for Removal Either alliance may submit a petition to remove any sitting Director. The Petition for Removal must contain supporting evidence and argumentation to justify removal. The remaining Directors shall review and openly discuss the Petition for Removal and interview the petitioners and accused equally. Upon a unanimous vote by the remaining Directors a statement of Supporting Opinion shall be added the Petition for Removal and submitted to the alliance of the accused. The alliance of the accused shall then have final determination upon the Petition for Removal. In the event the remaining Directors are split on the decision, the accused shall remain a Director. The Board of Directors shall publish both a Supporting Opinion and a Dissenting Opinion as is applicable. Military Each alliance agrees to provide mutual military support as needed. The need for military involvement shall be determined by the Board of Directors upon counsel of the Directors of Defense. Both alliances shall provide updated and accurate military information to the Board of Directors and shall endeavor to cooperate in every way. Section 1: Direction The Board of Directors shall direct both alliances in strategy and military involvement. Both alliances are further obliged to engage in military action at the defense of all nations covered by this agreement. The decision to activate alliance military forces for offensive purposes remains the sole discretion of each alliance. Each alliance retains the sovereign right not to assist the other alliance into offensive military operations. Section 2: Administration The coordination of military activity for UFO shall be administered by the Directors of Defense. The Directors shall work with the military leaders of both alliances to strategically align and direct military activities. The military leaders of each alliance shall align strategy and movements with the Directors of Defense. Each alliance shall be represented by one (1) Director of Defense Trade Each alliance agrees to coordinate resource trades through the Directors of Trade. The Directors of Trade shall maintain a repository of trading information that shall aid in the further development of all nations covered by UFO. The Trading Repository shall be a central location by which all nations under UFO may access trading information. Each nation within each alliance reserves the sovereign right to execute trades at the individual discretion. Information Each alliance agrees to provide any and all information pertinent to the administration of this agreement to the Directors of Information. Further both alliances agree to produce any and all information as it relates to the safety and prosperity of all nations covered by this agreement. The Directors of Information will advise both the Board of Directors and the leadership of each alliance base on information received. The Directors of Information shall coordinate the gathering of information and shall endeavor to verify the validity of all information gathered and/or reported. Foreign Relation Each alliance shall maintain individual and sovereign foreign relations. Each alliance may choose to advise the Board of Directors of diplomatic intent prior to execution, but is in no way bound to do so. Likewise either alliance may petition the Board of Directors for opinions and/or advice on any given diplomatic situation that may arise. In-Game Administration Section 1: Mask The Orange Team mask shall be shared by both alliances through UFO. UFO shall be presented to CN Admin as the primary Orange Team alliance. Section 2: CN Senators The Board of Directors shall coordinate with each alliance to determine and recommend candidates for the Princeps, Praetor and Counslus positions. The elected nations shall cooperate with the Board of Directors to provide additional information upon the request of each alliance. = Clarification = as originally stated by PopeHope What sparked the creation of the UFO? Since the beginning of diplomatic interactions, the LUEnited Nations and the Orange Defense Network quickly discovered they have much in common. Both alliances are quite compatible in terms of membership interaction and alliance principle. Over the past few weeks, the growing relationship between LUE and the ODN has become apparent to the international community as well. Why is it called United for Orange? As an integral part of the new alliance, LUE nations will begin a crossover from the Purple Team to the Orange Team within the next few days. Becoming united under a common color will more easily allow the ODN and LUE to pursue goals of establishing extended active trading sphere programs, organization of in-game Senate erections, and other benefits which have been long in consideration. The move will effectively double the collective numbers of the ODN and LUE, with ODN membership currently standing at around 170 members, and the LUE population close behind. The Legion was given advance notice of this plan. Does this mean ODN and LUE are no more, replaced by UFO? No, the alliances will both remain sovereign. They are uniting under UFO, not merging into UFO. Did the UFO have anything to do with the NPO joining the Independence Council? No. The UFO was created entirely for the internal benefit of both the ODN and LUE. While the first conversations concerning closer relations between the two alliances began earlier, the official discussion regarding the formation of the first CN alliance of alliances to be formed between the ODN and LUE began on April 19, 2006. A number of international events and circumstance led to the continued delay of the development of the UFO, but the two parties remained steadfast in their dedication to the future initiative throughout this time. Indeed, the close relationship between LUE and the ODN is about to become an official alliance of alliances which entails more than the usual Mutual Defense Pact. Both alliances will remain sovereign entities with separate names, governments, and FA departments, but will also become united through common bonds under one intra-alliance organization, to be called United For Orange (UFO). Should we be worried about the intentions of the UFO? The alliance of the ODN and LUE is geared towards the closer interaction of members, and the mutual integrated defense of both alliances. In no way will UFO pose a threat to the international community at large, and both parties are very excited about a closer future together. Is this announcement in any way related to LUE leaving the IC? Not at all. The timing of many recent events is entirely coincidental. On May 5, 2006, Denial, LUE Minister of Foreign Affairs made the following announcement to the ODN: "The voting, conducted on our private general board, where all members could participate, has recently finished. An overwhelming majority voted in favour of moving to the orange team and finally making the proposal of the United For Orange (UFO) alliance official." The same day, ODN voting began. The last few votes slowed by recent events in the newly-formed Independence Council, the ODN vote closed at quorum late last night with a final tally of 99-2. It is clear that the overwhelming majority of both alliances remain in favor of United For Orange, and all parties are excited to begin the transitional period from separate to united. As both are to remain sovereign alliances, any questions or concerns regarding the UFO should be directed to the respective leadership of either or both the ODN and LUEnited Nations. = External Links = * UFO forums * UFO Declaration Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:LUEnited Nations Category:Orange Defense Network